


The corridor of dolls

by sala218



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at horror, M/M, fear test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala218/pseuds/sala218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is best time for fear tests, what could ever go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The corridor of dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on manags called "Ibitsu" extra chapter by same name (highly recommend it), this is Teikou era, just to make it clear, first try at horror,

Creak. Creak. Creak.

Faint sound kept repeating like haunting melody as group of children ran across the field. It was gorgeous summer morning, perfect for peaceful exercise outside. Teikou basketball club was known for its power, however children did not forget to train hard, some trying to finally make it to first string, others planning as far as becoming regulars.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

It never stopped. Sound much like that one made by tall trees swaying kept on, never quite disappearing.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

“Kise-kun, don’t you find this sound odd?” Shorter of two teens asked. His powder blue hair were tousled by wind and he was already panting fairly heavily, clearly already exhausted from running.

“Really? Isn’t it just the trees?” His companion, Kise, looked at said trees as if stating his point, before looking back at his friend and flashing a grin. Kise, unlike his shorter friend, didn’t have any signs of fatigue. He kept same pace as his friend since beginning, however stamina differences were quite obvious from start.

Blue haired boy didn’t reapply to him, taking Kise’s answer as granted. Truth to be told he still wasn’t sure what was making said noise, and wind really wasn’t strong enough to make trees sway enough to create such ominous sound, alas he could not name anything else in his surroundings that could do that.

“Oi! Kise, Tetsu if you don’t run faster we will leave Kise behind!” Tanned midnight blue haired male roared. He slowed his pace together with fourth boy whose hair was as red as a flame.

“Aominecchi so mean!” Blond cried picking up his pace barely just to reach other male.

All while red haired slowed down enough so he would run together with Kuroko. After inquiring said boys well being they slowly ran listening to two bickering males in front.

“You know, doing club activities in summer is pretty depressing right? Don’t just want to do something interesting for once?” Aomine started after while, his petty argument with Kise long forgotten. They were taking small break under shade for Kuroko, much to his dissatisfaction.

“Well, how about a fear test?” Everyone looked at blond as he said it.

“Fear test?” Kuroko inquired, his interest piqued. Certainty small trip in middle of night could be fun sometimes. And maybe he just found an opportunity he was looking for.

“Yup, there’s an abandoned building near the freeway that’s supposed to be haunted. How about it?” Kise supplied, to certain point is was interesting how blond knew of said place, but though was brushed off as certain model had so much more knowledge about these things than it would seem from the start.

“It sounds great, we should go there later, but now let’s keep running everyone is waiting already.” Akashi said, before sprinting right back on track, followed by Kuroko, leaving Kise and Aomine stand dumb founded.

“Whoa, how knew even the mighty emperor would be interested.”

~~~~~~~~

As night came four teens stood in front of old building. It looked like abandoned factory of some sort, it was truly big and its fence had barbed wire on top. It certainly had haunted vibe to it especially at night. There was ‘NO ENTRY’ sign attached to gates but that was given, it had to be there. It would have been smarter to turn back rather than barge in such building, however this is what fear test are for. Building truly wasn’t in the best shape, but it would seem that it was just exactly that what made this place quite popular for thrill seekers.

“It’s pretty creepy alright.” Aomine whistled. “And this place sure attracts lots of creepers.” Boy snickered to sight of few other people that seemed liked from gang or something. It didn’t seem like any of them would actually try to get into the building. But it was better not to attract attention from them either, who knew what could happen tonight.

“I think we should try to get in from there.” Akashi pointed to side of building. The windows were all shut with planks nailed to the rims, but because someone did poor job or maybe it was because of age, wood was easily removed with nails thus making it simple to get into the building.

Aomine effortlessly ripped one window open for them to enter, inside it was pitch black, however boys came prepared with flashlights. Although it was expected to be messy as this was abandoned factory of some sort, hall that they got into was trashed, shards of glass and chunks of parget lying all around. Some places were black as is something burned near it.

“This place is a mess. Was there a fire or something?” Aomine sighed with mid interest as he kept looking around directing light to different parts of corridor. “Whoa a dead body!” He shrieked as his ray of light found its way to burnt figure. It certainly looked human however its limbs positions were way of and at places there were links connecting body to one.

“Calm down, this is just a doll.” Smooth voice of Akashi tried to calm other male, still it was undeniably creepy, but a puppet was still better than human. Aomine like a child went to kick said thing, for making him scared in first place.

“This abandoned building belonged to a really famous doll maker Mikasaicchi! Look!” In ever cheerful tone Kise revealed wall full of dolls, male and female body types alike, by pointing his flashlight to one of the rooms at the side of corridor. There were no doors, as if they were ripped out from their places. “They say that Mikasaicchi set fire to himself here.” Blond exclaimed cheerily again, as if words he just spoke held no weight at all. Kuroko thought that it just ruined the mood as this story was already hard to believe but before he spoke up Aomine beat him to it.

“So the story is true then…” Boy pulled out cigarette and lit it up, even if Satsuki did not let him smoke what she did not see didn’t hurt, also it wasn’t as if he was heavy smoker because that would harm his basketball playing. Akashi tried multiple times to make him stop, but it was fruitless effort.

“Aominecchi, are you smoking again? Throw that away.” Faking few coughs Kise pouted at bigger male. He was so telling that to Momoi later.

With a glare Akashi took the lighter away from Aomine and put it in his pocket so said boy couldn’t light other one later after the taller had threw the one in his hand. Clearly annoyed tanned boy put his hands in pockets, all of them would piss him of so much sometimes.

After a moment of silence Akashi couldn’t bear standing in same spot anymore. “Well what do we do about this fear test?” He really wanted to get this over with. There was heavy atmosphere hanging in the air as if something is about to happen, and he didn’t like it at all.

“Why not split into two groups and try to reach top floor then?”Almost immediately Kuroko suggested, he needed this for his plan to work, after all if they did come here why not makes most out of it.

“Then I will go with Kurokocchi-”

“Akashi-kun and I will go that way, see you on top floor” Kuroko took Akashi’s hand and started to lead him down one of the corridors.

“Well then shall we go also?” Trailing his flashlight from couple to other side of corridor Aomine slowly started to head there.

~~~~~~~~

“Akashi-kun did you know, there is an urban legend about this place.” Kuroko started as two of them were walking down one of many corridors. All of them were remarkably similar even if they were full of rubble and other kind of trash. All windows were covered by nailed planks from outer side, and most of doors were gone. Neither Akashi nor Kuroko believed in ghost or anything like that but building itself had quite heavy atmosphere and it was unnerving. They kept walking for a while by now, and Kuroko was leaning his head on Akashi’s shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

“You mean ‘the wall of happiness’ one? Is this is why you agreed to come so easily?” Taller of two laughed softly. It did earn him jab to side but soft smile that graced Kuroko’s face showed that his lover wasn’t truly mad at him.

“I believe Akashi-kun was the one that agreed first and not me, but yes that is the one. Wouldn’t it wonderful if it is true?” Kuroko sighed wishfully, both of them were males and no matter how open minded their friends and Kuroko’s family was Akashi’s father was completely different agenda. It was childish for him to hope that something like that would change anything but only hope is what they have left at this point.

“Is that all? You shouldn’t worry about petty things like that, everything will be alright.” Akashi griped Kuroko’s hand little tighter, he was aware of other boys uneasiness and it would be a lie if he said that it didn’t affect him at all. But they would work it out one way or other, he will make sure of it.

“No, this isn’t all of it, Kise recently broke up with his girlfriend and seemed bit down, and Momoi-san mentioned to me that Aomine-kun might like him a bit, so that urban legend might make it work.” Kuroko explained his plan, and that earned him other chuckle from red head, this time there was no jab to his ribs.

“Let’s hope it works for those two as well then.”

~~~~~~~~

On other side not that far from Akashi and Kuroko, Aomine and Kise were walking down similar corridor. Aomine held flashlight, as Kise was walking just barely behind him. _This is perfect._ Thought ran in bigger boys mind, he would lie if he said that he isn’t attracted to the model behind him. He was a looker after all, and although Aomine held himself as boobs man, he knew he isn’t straight. Satsuki once mention something about bisexuality but he really didn’t give damn about labels like that.

“Hey Kise-” He started as they entered bigger room only to trip over something he didn’t clearly see. Because he was in middle of turning to Kise so he fell on top of said boy, only to have blond pinned under him.

“Ah, sorry about that.” He started to scramble so he could get up, but Kise snaked his hands around bigger boys torso to keep him in place.

“Aominecchi, I want you.” He whispered in straight face.

It was dark, as flashlight fell from Aomines hand when he fell, and rolled to side. Aomine didn’t see figure behind him, and Kise being under him could not move.

~~~~~~~~

“Akashi-kun… You… Kissaholic…” Kuroko breathed out between kisses he was given. And although he did enjoy it as much as other they still had yet to reach top floor of this building and as of yet they made no progress on that.

“We barely had time together alone lately, let’s just stay little bit longer. “ Small bite to the neck fallowed the words, and Kuroko couldn’t stop soft moan that left his lips.

But before it could escalate even more a loud scream pierced building.

“That was Kise wasn’t it.” Akashi rested his head on Kuroko’s shoulder with defeated sigh.

“Do you think Aomine-kun jumped on him?” They chuckled while untangling from each other and started to walk to the place they heard the scream from.

When they got there they couldn’t even begin to imagine of what they saw. Trail of dark red substance that couldn’t be anything else but blood continued till Kise who was covered in red also. Said boy sat at corner pressed against wall shaking violently. Tears streaked down his face.

Kuroko ran to him first. “Kise-kun, are you alright? Where is Aomine-kun?” Concern was evident in his voice although he did try to keep it steady for Kise or himself he wasn’t quite sure.

“I… I don’t know, but… A dark shadow attacked… Aominecchi…” Boy trembled, nevertheless he managed to point to staircase leading to next floor. Bloody trail covered them as well giving teens trace to follow to help their friend.

“It must have been those people we saw outside, let’s hurry after we get Aomine we are leaving.” Decision was accepted with nod from Kuroko who helped his friend up. Kise looking bit better albeit still fairly pale stood up to follow other two to second floor.

~~~~~~~~

On second floor red trail stopped and every corridor looked the same, all the rooms were filled with human like doll hanged neatly near walls. Their condition looked unbelievably good, as if they were still taken care of everyday.

“These dolls look like they could move any moment.” Shudder ran down Kuroko’s spine as he checked yet other room filled with them.

“That’s because they are ‘ultimate dolls’.” Blond supplied clearly better, although concern was evident on his face. All of them were same. “When Mikasaicchi lost his wife in accident he changed, and once he said to a friend-‘humans… love… are such short lived and fragile things… I’ll make something that lasts for eternity.’ And so he worked on creating the ‘ultimate dolls’ till he committed suicide, or so they say.” Uncomfortable laugh fallowed. Akashi and Kuroko just frowned little upon acquiring new information, how did Kise knew it was mystery to them.

Kuroko opted looking for Aomine rather than listening to Kise’s story. It was when he approached yet other room, much like any other, or so he thought at first. When he directed light to the middle of the room, there was a body. It was unlike anything he could predict to find. Body faced exit of the room so it was quite easy to see its face and upper body. Kuroko, taking lot of time to observe other people knew that this couldn’t be one of doll no matter how realistic they were. None of the doll they had seen had any realistic muscle tissue, but this one, in middle of the room, looked human. Completely skinless human. Blood scattered around did not help the image at all. It’s all to be expected that silent scream got stuck in Kuroko’s throat.

Akashi almost immediately noticed distraught look on Kuroko. Boy was almost as white as a sheet with mouth slightly open, backing out of room so painfully slowly, only to bump to Kise’s chest. “Kuroko what’s the matter?” It was unusual to see smaller one so shaken up that he could barely talk.

“It must have been a doll…” The only thing boy could whisper and so he did, over and over again.

Red head was unbelievably worried, and yet slightly intrigued just what caused usually calm and collected boy lose it ground so he light the room up. “This is the only room without the dolls.” He said out loud. And true to his words all holders were empty, where in other rooms the ultimate dolls would be hanging, and in the middle of the room puddle of red substance and body. Not even an inch of the skin leaving muscles exposed much like of the dummies in science class.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

There it was again. Kuroko heard it loud and clear now, he wasn’t sure whether it was his mind playing or if that sound was truly there. He didn’t ask either of his friends, just pointed his flashlight to the ceilings of the room, which he was sure sound was coming from.

Creak. Creak. CRE **AK. CREAK. CREAK.**

Kuroko wished he never done that.

On said ceilings there were at least dozen of the ultimate dolls pulling and tugging on human skin. On bronze colored skin with familiar midnight blue tresses. There was no mistaking it. That skin belonged to no one else but Aomine Daiki, the friend they were looking for.

“Get away… ” Weak voice trailed off.

Perhaps from shock of the dolls but only Akashi seemed to have heard that soft whisper of his important friend. “That voice… Aomine? ” Surprise was evident in his voice, there could be no way that it was his friend, there just couldn’t!

But there was no time to ponder over impossibility of their current reality, moving dolls from ceiling noticed them, and quite frankly there was no way they couldn’t when light blared to them. Ultimate dolls fell to the grown one by one, facing direction of doors, getting ready to sprint and teens.

They had to run, RUN, **RUN**! It was only thought in Akashi’s mind. “Those things did that to Aomine! We have to get out of here!” He shouted to other two, there is no way he will let anything happen to Kuroko or Kise, he wouldn’t forgive himself for it.

Creak. Creak. CREAK. **CREAK. CREAK.**

It only kept getting louder and louder, with each room they ran past more and more dolls would join their chase. Darkness did not help them at all, they could barely see what’s in front of them, but they had to keep running. And so they did, all through dark corridors with rooms full of yet to be woken up dolls. But that was already only matter of time really.

Kise was running in front almost leading them from their demise, they had to find room where they could hide, but most of rooms had no doors and were full of those dolls. Then, a hall ended with staircase. “Kurokocchi! This way!” Stopping only for brief moment Kise looked down if his friend followed him, clearly pleased that he did, blond turned to climb up the stairs again.

“Akashi-kun?” Only already being half way up Kuroko noticed that his lover was not following them, rather he was next to wall with system in case of fire.

There was section where hose would usually be held and right next to it button to turn on fireproof wall. Building was old so Akashi wasn’t sure if it would actually work, and anything by this point would be a miracle, he knew that, yet he tried and wall did start to go down only to get jammed half way down.”Damn, it’s not going to close.” He voiced his thought out loud, luckily wall got low enough for him to reach it and pull it down fully.

Akashi got it down right on time, as few of dolls jumped at him only to crash into the wall. Relief was short lived though as one of the dolls found gap at bottom of wall and started to widen it slowly but surely getting through it. Akashi didn’t waist more time and ran up stairs. His plan failed but at least he brought some time for them, maybe just maybe enough to save them.

~~~~~~~~

Creak. Creak. Creak.

They heard that sound, it was scarce but surely there. At times getting louder and then disappearing only for few minutes. Clearly not enough to try and run away, yet.

“It looks like they are gone.” Kuroko said after while when they didn’t hear creaking for longest period of time since they been inside the room. The room wasn’t in the best shape like everything else, there were few lockers, and cabinet all broken, absolutely unusable not in the current situation. “We’ve got to escape somehow.” Determination was clear in his voice, but so was fear.

“Ouch. I think I hurt my leg… I won’t be able to run anymore…” It was true that Kise sat on ground whole time since they got into room, but this was utterly worst thing that could happen, they needed to escape and yet they couldn’t leave blond here, however Kise was bigger than either of other two boys so carrying him was not an option.

“I will get out and call for help, please stay here and hide for now.” This was only thing Kuroko could come up with, and he had to make it work.

“Kuroko don’t be ridiculous. That’s impossible!”

“It will be okay, with my lack of presence it should work just fine… Please trust me.” Last part was nothing but soft whisper, he had to save his friend. There were no ifs or shoulds he must make it happen. “I promise to return, we still have to write our names on the wall.” Kuroko turned to look at Akashi one last time with slight smile playing on his lips before he ran out of the room into the darkness of hallway.

Akashi closed the door and stood there for minute or two leaning his forehead to the door, wishing for Kuroko best of the luck. “Kise, is your leg okay? Should I take a look at it?” He said turning back to his friend on ground near the wall. He took flashlight to light at Kise as there were no creaking outside like before he assumed it would be safe but only just for little bit, however when he lighted at Kise he saw clear glimpse of wall behind.

There were numerous of names written all over the wall. “Is this is suppose to be the ‘wall of happiness’?” Akashi kept inspecting the wall until he saw name, oh so painfully familiar, that explained him so much. He was a fool not to see have seen it from the start, but he couldn’t abandon last hope of being wrong so he voiced his fear. “You have been here before Kise.” It wasn’t question, rather a statement.

“I have. With my old girlfriend.” Kise stood up, his voice did not betray any pain or emotion for that matter. Chill went down Akashi’s back from hearing such cold tone from usually cheery teen.

“We both wrote our names on the wall, so we could be happy together forever.” Kise said with sneer. “But we didn’t become happy.” He continued talking while slowly ripping of skin from his hands with uttermost ease.

“Even though his girlfriend was accepted right away… Kise ran away and left her behind!” Slowly blond started to undress himself. “He resisted, setting fire to his girlfriend who became a doll! How cruel!” Pain in Kise’s voice was sickening to Akashi. No this wasn’t Kise, it was no longer him.

“But now I’m wearing his skin and have become Kise!” Fake cheer that was so Kise for first time ever made Akashi so disgusted, because it wasn’t his friend, and gruesome image of skin being ripped right of Kise’s face just too reveal passive yet disturbing grimace that all of the ultimate dolls possessed was not making this better.

“But this is no longer good enough. **Hey, give me your skin.** ”

What stood before Akashi now, was truly one of said dolls. There was no room anymore for his denial. He only wished that Kuroko was of better than him. Bitter grin crossed his face when he thought of the boy, and what would he say after finding this out.

The doll wasted no time and jumped on Akashi. “ **Give it to me! Give it to me!** ” Was repeated like a mantra by that disgusting creature. It ripped Akashi’s shirt at the back, holding him down with inhuman strength. “ **Give me your skin!** ” Doll dug its fingers right in red heads back causing immerse wave of pain that burn far worse than anything he ever felt before. “ **I will become Akashi next.** ”

But then he felt the lighter burn in his pocket, radiating impossible heat making him remember words spoken in his precious friend’s voice yet so cold and unfamiliar to him. He set fire to his girlfriend… And so he grabbed lighter, lighting it before stuffing it right into the dolls mouth.

Surprisingly it caught on fire fairly easy, getting off of Akashi it twitched trying to get lighter out of its mouth before fire spread, however it was far too late. Horrible screech pierced art as the ultimate doll was burning up, in desperation, it still tried to reach for Akashi, but boy wasted no time getting as far from it as the small room let him.

His back hurt terribly but he couldn’t do anything, there were nothing that he could use as bandage for his wound, at least rush of adrenaline saved him from fatigue that he knew will take over soon. He guessed that other dolls heard him, it was impossible not to hear that horrid screech really. Serene smile played on his lips, Kuroko should have gotten out by now.

Couple loud bangs resounded in room.

“Akashi-kun, I’m here! Open the door!” That voice, could this be his mind playing tricks on him? No bangs kept repeating it had to be Kuroko, his beloved. HE WAS OUTSIDE THE DOOR! The dolls, they could get him!

Red head rushed to door, he wasn’t able to think rationally anymore, adrenaline rush ended way too soon, and aches all over his body made him forget everything. “Kuroko!” With hopefulness evident in his voice he opened the door to the room.

“I’m back just like I promised. Come on, write your name on the wall.”

He wished to be dead, perhaps letting the doll who pretended to be Kise was better choice, after all he wouldn’t have had to see it. There stood Kuroko, no it wasn’t him, it had his voice, his hair, but skin… It was twisted unnaturally, too stretched and pulled like poorly worn fabric. Dozens of the ultimate dolls stood behind him waiting for their turn.

“Let’s be together forever.”

Tear rolled down Akashi’s face.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Hey. That couple looks really close.” Young girl giggled looking at two boys holding hands. One with fiery red hair, other with baby blue tresses, both looked obvious to everything what was happening around as if only the two of them were in the whole world.

“Like, they became that happy because of the urban legend about that building.” Girl glanced up lovingly to her girlfriend. “Hey, why don’t we go too?”

Creak. Creak. Creak.


End file.
